freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 3
<<>> for five nights at freddys 3 what are the new robots names i dont have the game butin five nights at freddys 3 i kown a robot what you buil sott and this is my 1 time ok i like the can ther be 2 foxy he play golf his jump can be like foxys but and you can do what you can make that robot to look like sarey and this is what want to do what he mees a missing hand and leg but he can sitt jamp ok them have a good time makeing games the game is coming out either Febuary sixth or Febuary 15th more likly to be on the sixth. sorry kid but scott debunked that release date rumor on the green light page --David Olvera (talk) 05:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Is the marionette in the FNAF3 trailer jump scare? I was watching the trailer when I saw this. I screenshotted it because I thought you guys might want to see this... The shadow in the doorway behind the terrifying new animatronic looks very simmeler to the Marionette, right? Wolfie25477 (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Wolfie25477 stop, stop what you're doing and smash your head in to the wall until you wake up in a hospital and maybe just maybe the brain surgery will have made you smarter --David Olvera (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) David Olvera that was a little rude. But OP, that's not the Puppet/Marionette, it's an empty Freddy costume hung on a stand.Nick the Endoskeleton (talk) 16:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) OP is a @!& . --David Olvera (talk) 03:21, February 6, 2015 (UTC) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF OLVERA!!!!! 18:22, February 13, 2015 (UTC) golden bonnie One thing I noticed is that the new animatronic seems like it dosen't. Have just bonnies ears but, also a chest area that looks simar to freddy's, mostly due to proportion and, the way he tilts in at the player and the arms both look simmalar to chica's. Also if they were all used to make this thing it would explain what happened to them. Why just one animatronic? I expect more soon. Or this may ruin the series. Caleb40043 (talk) 12:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Caleb40043 :Two possible things here. The first is a straight-up answer to your question, that one seemingly immortal enemy is always more frightening than lots of them, where they can screw each other up. The second is that the others may be missing, but not dead, and not locked inside the discovered animatronic. 23:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) maybe scott's just trying to keep us all on are toes by only revealing one animatronic and keeping all the other animatronics a secret. --David Olvera (talk) 05:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Ie Did you notice the new animatronic on FNaF 3 is in this picture? Wrong section Hey, hey, just why there is "map" image in "Greenlight" section? Po prostu Buzzek (talk) 20:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :All fixed. I showed Psychobilly this message along the way. FredCat 01:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New Teaser What about the new teaser on Scottgames.com? BombingAnimatronic (talk) 22:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :A map for the Security Guard (speculation word right now) to learn the location and layout of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" 30 years later. It's already posted, original and brightened, currently under "Greenlight" section of the Gallery. FredCat 22:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::they're probably just path ways the animatronic may take. --David Olvera (talk) 03:23, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would explain how Yellow Rabbit got in without have you aware of him in later nights. FredCat 11:41, February 6, 2015 (UTC) FNAF3 map released? If you look at Scott Cawthon's website (http://www.scottgames.com), you will see he updated it with an image that may be the new FNAF3 map. ----Wolfie25477 NEW IMAGE ON SCOTS SITE! Today I found new teaser for fanf3 on scotts site. It shows the map of fnaf 3. When bightened, It shows tunnells? http://i.imgur.com/nV6YAoS.png (sorry for bad spelling) 15:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but it's already covered, like last week. FredCat 15:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Update?? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO ADMINS? BedrockPerson :D 23:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) um what do you want? --David Olvera (talk) 00:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry let me specify, THE HISTORY SECTION! BedrockPerson :D 13:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe they are vents? in a teaser image there is a screen with camara, doors or power, and ventilation. maybe it is vents Just a small tidbit If you go to the debugger console (again), the "I Remain" words were replaced by "CAM15'. What do you think is special with CAM15? 12:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Ian History Update? It looks like some stuff is missing from the history section, including the official trailer being released. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) 2017? The Bite of 87 took place in 1987, so this takes place in 2017? KassiasGrandiel (talk) 17:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, "30 years later" proved it much. Also, Yellow Rabbit Springtrap has a brain and a pair of eyes, which is little strange for them to stay alive after all of those times inside Animatronic's structure. FredCat 17:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::those are not a brain and pair of eyes those pair of eyes are just the costumes eyes same with the brain it's not an actual brain it is just there to scare people in the horror attraction --David Olvera (talk) 17:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I was referring to this theory... FredCat 17:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::yeah I know you were. --David Olvera (talk) 23:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yup... But at least I didn't shoving that theory down the article's throat without have Iris's permission. Otherwise, I am leaving here for good. FredCat 23:19, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Springtrap (new FNAF 3 character) theory: bight of 87 I have a theory. Based on the troll Scott recently sent out that FNAF 3 was hacked, there were some images. One had Springtrap. The other one had Sprintrap with a springtrap in his mouth. You know how springtraps are used to kill animals? Well I have a theory that Springtrap caused the bite of 1987. Tell me what you think. just, just go away --David Olvera (talk) 06:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but this takes place in 2017, so he couldn't. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 04:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) THE CONNECTION BETWEEN THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC AND MARIONETTE I MADE AN EPIC DISCOVERY!!!! IN FNAF 2 AT THE CUTSCENE AFTER YOU FINISH THE FOURTH NIGHT, YOU GET A CUTSCENE AND THE MARIONNETTE IS IN FRONT OF YOU BUT IF YOU LOOK CLOSER HIS EYES ARE GRAY........ THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC HAS GREY EYES...... THINK ABOUT IT! THE MARIONETTE MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE KILLER OR HAS POSSESED THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC. THIS IS JUST A THEORY DONT CALL ME CRAZY OR ANYTHING BUT PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. THANK YOU are you just making fun of the people who are like this. please tell me that's whats going on here. --David Olvera (talk) 21:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Seriously? Congrats, two things are alike. I have grey eyes so now I'm the puppet. Anyways. I don't have time for This. 00:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Wilson Wolf 1 Springtrap The new animatronic is "Springtrap" which has proof in Scott's post. As you know in the post some words are spelled incorrectly and have double letters. There is a double s which is the S then the p , r , i , n , g , t , r , a , p put the letters together and Springtrap. Have you heard about Shadow Bonnie in FNAF 2? Well I think that shadow figure is really Springtrap. 13:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Zech Noble 4-Way Connection Can you find all the "its me"s in here Hey, its me again and I have more about "Sringtrap" but this includes some other characters too. Let's start with Springtrap and Marionette. If you look at his eyes in his first scene in the FNAF 3 trailer they look like Marionette's eyes hmmm could he be Marionette. Now Springtrap and Bonnie. Well look at Springtrap's details very bunny like. If you don't agree just look at his ears. Now Springtrap and The Purple Guy. Well as you know already Purple Guy is the killer well take Springtrap he may be Phone Guy or Marionette. Marionette was killed by Purple Guy so is that is Marionette theres a connection but Phone Guy. As you know he died in FNAF 1 but we don't know who killed him yet. It could be Purple Guy and he could have been stuffed in Springtrap (Look at his head there is a brain) Marionette could have killed him (Music plays) but what you didn't expect is Springtrap killed Phone Guy. Whaaa, well yea it's just dumb but imagine it will fit right in and people will be like wow. 14:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Zech Noble Hacked Demo Why there's no info about this? Scott Cawthon himself published the game. User:Suminoma 17:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :It's a prank from Scott himself. FredCat 17:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Why there's no info about prank? Or it's like not important at all? User:Suminoma 17:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::It's just there to tricking people from think that third game being cancelled because of "hacking". Just consider it a joke and let it sink please. FredCat 17:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was more considered about downloadable game, but okay, whatever. User:Suminoma 17:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Go ahead, and see if it's actually true game from Scott. FredCat 22:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::He said it himself that he made it. User:Suminoma 17:02, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Prove us with the video of "hacked demo", and we can see if you're speaking true. FredCat 17:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::"Now everyone take a chill pill and enjoy the nice game I made for you!" "I changed the music to something that wouldn't get flagged for copyright problems, which I should have done to begin with.... I just didn't think this many people would download it.". His words. Also, there are already hundreds of videos on youtube of it. He for example even beat it. But I also wants to hear what was you question, or what I can't undrestand. User:Suminoma 17:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::That's not Scott's account, also it's "There is no Pause Button" with Freddy's head on it. Again, it was not Scott who played that game on YouTube. FredCat 17:21, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Which account? Named "SCOTT"? The only developer? And Scott didn't play FNAF 1 and 2 on YouTube either. However, you have shown that it was "There is no Pause Button", made by Scott, but modified and reposted. In that case, it's proven to be not related to FNAF 3. This could be just mentioned on Scott Cawthon's article, but that's not my problem anymore. Thing with the ******** whatever That surprise feature? The words "The_Marionette" fit perfectly BedrockPerson :D 16:49, February 24, 2015 (UTC) the puppet doesn't have an official name --David Olvera (talk) 23:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :So is Yellow/Green Rabbit, which is currently known as "Springtrap" due to GreenLight revelation. FredCat 23:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I wut? --David Olvera (talk) 23:11, February 24, 2015 (UTC) FredCat 23:19, February 24, 2015 (UTC) we don't know that springtrap is the animatronic's name scott could have meant anything it could even have been hinting to another animatronic that will appear in the game we just don't know if it's supposed to be the animatronics name --David Olvera (talk) 23:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) IT"S OUT!! It's &#^%$^#% OUT!!!!!!!!!!! 01:04, March 3, 2015 (UTC) wut --Jane anderhale (talk) 01:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Full game is out right now, Jane. And my ears' bleeding like crazy. FredCat 01:19, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I thought it was only the demo. ::Was, yes, but now, not anymore. FredCat 01:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay I guess that means we better get to work on the new articles.--Jane anderhale (talk) 01:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Better let Administrators handle that job until the "Hype" is settle. FredCat 01:30, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah that's probably the best thing to do right now.--Jane anderhale (talk) 01:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) 2 words. ITS. OUT! :D Because I cannot edit the page I would like to inform someone who can to keep it as up-to-date as possible. Scott Cawthon changed the image on his website once more on March 3rd, this time to one of disrepaired Chica and Foxy, accompanied by the words "It's all in your mind" on the left. :I already informed Hux about this reason. Give them time please. FredCat 11:44, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Markiplier FNAF3 Hey guys the five nights at Freddy's 3 game is out and markiplier has recently played the game yesterday on March 2nd, 2015. That user interface for the ventilation, camera and audio systems are actually key game mechanics used to prevent the new animatronic from attacking the player. No rush guys, just think this over for a bit Dan67 21:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Audio is used to draw Springtrap away, of course. Ventilation is what help the character (who player is playing as) from suffering the hallucination of phantom animatronics. FredCat 22:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Game Ending And Other Theories So, as you should know if you are on this page, FNaF 3 came out yesterday to a very appreciative fanbase- myself being one of them. I spent most of my day watching Let's Players and other gaming channels on Youtube play the game, but something was more interesting to me than the gameplay itself. Yes, once again Scott has left us a trail of breadcrumbs revealing the Freddy Fazbear's storyline to us. Right off the bat I saw this in the minigames launched after each completed night, which are similar in style to the 'Death Minigames' seen in in FNaF 2. These short sequences follow a very similar routine each time- you spawn as one of the original 4 animatronics, you follow a mysterious PURPLE Freddy-ish character, and then... ...Purple Guy strikes again. Now, these minigames on their own aren't the most interesting- however, it is the "Bad" ending of the game that ties them all together. Rather than spawning as an animatronic, you spawn as a crying child, which looks identical to the murdered kids seen in the FNaF 2 death minigames. It's obvious to me that the child that you play as- as well as the other four seen later- are the very kids who were stuffed into the animatronics. So why are they out, flying free in spiritual form? Because purple guy DESTROYED the animatronics that they had inhabited. Ok, so that explains one part... But what about the sequence where you chase purple guy around until he jumps into an animatronic and (apparently) dies? Well, this is what I think is going on: As the spirits of the kids that he once killed (as shown in FNaF2) prevent him from leaving a room and chase him, he begins to panic. At this point there is nowhere he can go to get away- except for the conveniently placed remains of a de-commissioned animatronic. Purple guy probably thought himself as clever as he stood, untouchable in the animatronic's exterior. But in doing this he forgot one major detail: Remember how throughout the game, on each phone call you would hear Phone Guy describing how to safely put on, then take off the suits? During these calls he mentioned a few different times how getting into these suits was dangerous, and could even lead to death if the wearer wasn't careful. Well, purple guy obviously forgot about this minor detail as he put on the suit, which seemingly collapsed over him before spouting blood and resulting in him slumped against the wall. The animatronic was Springtrap. Purple guy now haunts an animatronic, just how his victims once did. A bit of poetic justice, if you will, if gruesome. The fact that he destroyed the other animatronics in the minigames also supports why there are no other physical animatronics after you throughout the game. Now two questions remain: Who is purple guy, and why only 5 kids? Purple guy's identity still stands for debate... Though I personally think that he is Phone Guy. (If you disagree I encourage you to watch the Game Theorists video regarding the subject). Why? Well, there are a long list of reasons, though the most clear leads us back to the original FNaF game. Remember the night 4 phone call when Phone Guy was supposedly killed by the other animatronics? In the phone call, each of the five original animatronics can be heard: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. Now look back at the Bad Ending minigame. 5 ghosts surround this man before he dies. Could be coincidence, but Scott's rep makes that very unlikely. In the final minigame I personally believe that you play as the kid who had been haunting the Golden Freddy suit, since the other 4 suits were already destroyed and their ghosts were already trapping him in the room along with Springtrap. Some might ask "Then where's the puppet kid? Wouldn't you play as the first kid to be murdered if you are the one who pushes your murderer toward death?" Well, not necessarily. Many believe that the Puppet was scrapped after the restaurant in which FNaF 2 takes place in. This is supported by how he did not appear in the original game- and beside, he killed the other kids as well so wouldn't they be just as keen on vengeance? Anyway, these are just my observations regarding the "Bad Ending" To the new game- what do you guys think? Any conflicting theories? And while you're at it, feel free to share other theories regarding the game! --The Puppet, The Mastermind (talk) 00:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) When is Scott going to release fnaf 3 for mobile???? Or the demo????? CeruleanBeat04 (talk) 23:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Cerulean Beat�� 3 jump-scares at the same time!? (I have the moble version) Okay, last night I was on Nightmare Night (night six) and the Marionette was in my office preventing me from doing anything but turning (obviously). A few seconds into the Marionette's "jumpscare", Freddy and Springtrap both showed up in my office at the same time. My game crashed almost instantly. Does this happen to anybody else? Wolfie25477 (talk) 13:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Wolfie25477 :IULTIM got it, MaryoGames also got it About anyone got the three-jumpscares in the game! FredCat 15:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Springtrap: Theories and Mysteries As a FNAF fan I love to discuss and talk about theories and stories about FNAF. Let's begin. First the Marionette is not the killer and the purple guy. It was Springtrap aka. purple guy that killed those poor children that were lured into the back room which is not on the camera. How do I know you may ask?. # Springtrap appears to be the only animatronic or suit that has 5 fingers which means it could be worn by a human # Due to it's withered and old appearence it is possible to say Springtrap is one of the oldest animatronics # Before you are killed Springtrap approachs calm and human-like before killing you # In the last mini game, the purple guy goes and hides in the safe room from the 5 children he killed but he hides in Springtrap's suit therefore he is painfully killed inside by the springlocks # Springtrap is possessed by the Purple guy Moving on. After completing nightmare mode, a article appears saying the place was burned down. Causes and theories?. Springtrap! # In the article it mentions that some animatronics or props survived # Springtrap might of survived the fire and maybe roaming the outside world # If you brighten up the screen when you're reading the article you see Springtrap in the photo behind toy freddy So is Springtrap and the purple guy really behind everything?. Hopefully Scott will shed some light on these theories and mysteries or even make FNAF 4. (Ashley) who thought that fnaf 3 was the best? i mean even tho the jumpscares were nawt that scary the game it self was awesome if ya look back at the little minnie game cheats for the good ending that scott added in and the way he made springtrap go to cam 6 when the balloon boy audio was played was awesome and i give credits to him for fnaf world even tho it ALMOST did not make it but tell me your oinions on fnaf Fnaf gamer girl anime (talk) 00:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC)